percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
@olympus.oic
If you would like to "copy" this story, I am now requiring that you message me and give me credit for the idea on your userpage and on the article itself. This is due to people copying me without giving me credit.' '' Information The title is as in the end of an email. OIC stands for ''Olympus Internet Connection. A guide: *@bigthree.oic - Zeus, Poseidon, Hades. *@council.oic - Any of the major gods. *@olympus.oic - Any god except the major ones. *@camphalfblood.oic - A demigod. *@pitofdoom.oic - Kronos. *@titan.oic - A titan. Duh. *@rawr.oic - A monster or scary creature. *@spirit.oic - A spirit. (Nymph, river spirit, etc.) *@quarterblood.oic - A quarter-blood, or the offspring of one and below (grandchild, great-grandchild, etc.) Crackfic. Contains some of my OCs, I should mention. If you want yours to be included, put it on the talk page. Story Zeus seized the final present. Unwrapping it, he yelled, "Oh, wow! A laptop!" Now every demigod and god and monster had one. Zeus went directly to his email - Lightningdude@bigthree.oic. He emailed Plantgal@council.oic, Deaddude@bigthree.oic, tridentawesomeness@bigthree.oic, Kronos@pitofdoom.oic, robbergod@council.oic, sundriver@council.oic, and moonmaiden@council.oic, and many more. He wrote, I got a laptop! Now I will be spamming ya'll! He grinned and hit '''''Send. Hades sighed and opened his email, Deaddude@bigthree.oic. He saw one from Lightningdude@bigthree.oic. He opened it, screamed in anger at Rhea's stupidity, and deleted it. The next was from poseidonpj@camphalfblood.oic. It said, Hades, I think that Nico spazzed again. He stabbed everyone with his sword and laughed as they died and said that their life aura was gone. Can you help him? Hades replied, No. He has learned well. The next email was from Minotaur@rawr.oic. Hades read, Fw. FW. fw. Fw. Hi, my name is Kayla, and when I was three, my father abused me and killed me. If you don't forward this to 1,000 people, Kronos will kill you! Hades panicked. "Oh, no! I only have one friend!" Apollo logged on to his email- sundriver@council.oic. He saw that his sister was on. sundriver- Hey, little sis! moonmaiden- We're twins. sundriver- I was born first. moonmaiden- It doesn't matter, does it? sundriver- I guess not. Oh, guess what? I went to America, and they have limericks! moonmaiden- Oh, sh*t. sundriver- ... sundriver- What, little sis? moonmaiden- Um, nothing. moonmaiden-Oh, look, Zeus is calling me, I've got to go. moonmaiden-Byee! moonmaiden is offline. sundriver- Um, bye. sundriver is offline. After learning that her brother liked limericks, Artemis composed an email to all the gods on the council. To: Lightningdude@bigthree.oic, bigmama@council.oic, tridentawesomeness@bigthree.oic, Plantgal@council.oic, wargod@council.oic, smarterthanyoutoo@council.oic, buildergod@council.oic, prettiestlove@council.oic, robbergod@council.oic, winewinewine@council.oic, and Deaddude@bigthree.oic. From: moonmaiden@council.oic Subject: America + Apollo = BAD Body:' I just wanted to warn you that Apollo's into limericks now. I highly advise avoiding him during daily duties and online. She hit '''''Send happily and logged off. poseidonpj is online. tridentawesomeness is online. poseidonpj- Hi, Dad! tridentawesomeness- Hi, son! How's it going? poseidonpj- Nico spazzed again. tridentawesomeness- Curse those sons of Hades. poseidonpj- I had a dream last night. It was the scariest thing ever. tridentawesomeness- What, my son? poseidonpj- There was a giant floating carrot and it had this face... it was so cute... and all of a sudden Annabeth was eating it. So I kissed her and Kronos laughed at me because it was really him and then I was at the pit of Tartarus and he was talking... Kronos is online. tridentawesomeness- What were you saying about my wonderful father, Percy? poseidonpj- He deserves to rule the world. Unfortunately, it's against the rules. Kronos- Hello, my minions. Have you been working on the project? poseidonpj- Yes, sir. tridentawesomeness- I disgusted Zeus. It was awesome! Kronos- You see, with my rule, farts will be considered as good. The world will be filled with smelly gas. poseidonpj- And where will you be when the smelly gas overwhelms you? Kronos- Well, my boy, I will die. tridentawesomeness- YAY! poseidonpj- YAY! Kronos- Yes! Yay! My left higglewiggle hurts. I must go. Kronos is offline. poseidonpj- Remind me why he isn't the King anymore? tridentawesomeness- What is a higglewiggle? poseidonpj- Uh-oh. I have dish duty. I don't have Tyson to help me anymore! tridentawesomeness- I shall send him from the depths of- um... poseidonpj- Where? tridentawesomeness- The sea, of course. poseidonpj- Yeah. Right. I have to go now. Bye, Dad! poseidonpj is offline. tridentawesomeness is offine. Rachel sauntered into the computer room at Camp Half-Blood. Now that this email thing was going on, she wanted to see for herself. She logged in as redhead@oracle.oic. She saw that she had three emails. The first one said, Fw. FW fw fw FW I hate the Oracle! Forward if you do, too. From- '''architect@camphalfblood.oic' Rachel forwarded it to everyone she knew. The next email said, ''Dear Rachel, I hate you! You're the worst Oracle ever. What's the answer to number five on the math homework? From- '''architect@camphalfblood.oic' Rachel replied, ''I love you, too! The answer to number five is 5xy. The third and final read, Dear Rachel, I love you so, so much! I want to date you behind Annabeth's back. '''poseidonpj@camphalfblood.oic' Rachel smiled. ''If you want to, she replied, you'll have to find my karate dojo and cut off the Labyrinth's head. Five seconds later, she got a reply. Okay! The labyrinth's head will be easy to cut off. :) Rachel laughed. The Labyrinth was a maze. It didn't have a head. myhorn! is online. poseidonpj is online. myhorn!- Do you still have my horn? poseidonpj- I treasure it. myhorn!- Humph. myhorn! is offline. poseidonpj is offline. To: deaddude@bigthree.oic From: Lightningdude@bigthree.oic Subject: Winter Solstice Body: I just wanted to remind you that the Winter Council will be meeting in a week, and therefore, you are allowed on Olympus. We have many important things to discuss. *The sudden addition to quarter-bloods to Camp Half-Blood *Chiron's tail *Tartarus maintenance *Tater tots *Education *Poseidon's drinking *Poseidon's sudden farting *Godly gasses I hope you can make it, brother. I know you look forward to your visits. Category:Humor